


Desert Distraction

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Daydreaming, Episode Related, Episode: s01e24 Desert Crossing, Food, Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of anything but the food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from the late Season 1 episode "Desert Crossing." Jonathan and Trip are attending a banquet in their honor before all hell breaks loose. It is Jonathan's voice. 
> 
> It takes place before there is any acknowledged relationship between Jonathan and Malcolm, but it's not long before "Minefield" so there is certainly a developing interest.

 

__________________________________________________

Diplomacy.

The art of eating unpalatable food with a smile and a thanks for the hospitality. The sand on this planet is so pervasive, I would swear it finds it's way into their cuisine. Judging by the texture, at least. Soup should never be this gritty. 

Trip at least has the small luxury of being able to roll his eyes at me about it. Just before he nearly chokes when our host explains that the small objects floating in the bowl are the testicles or some species or another. 

A momentary thought crosses my mind that maybe I should have brought Malcolm instead, as Trip had suggested. He has a reputation as one who will eat whatever is put in front of him. 

But I couldn't do that to him. I doubt he's any better suited to this intensely hot, dry climate than Trip is. And he's probably a lot more likely to push himself without complaint until he nearly passes out from heatstroke. 

I'd have to try to coax him to drink, watch over him as he slips thru delirium into unconsciousness. Keep my face and voice from revealing too much that he's not ready to see. 

That could all still happen with Trip here with me. But he's a friend, almost a brother to me and there would be no mistaking my caretaking for anything but the act of a friend and colleague. 

But Malcolm... 

Reality jolts me back to dinnertime. 

"Zobral, we thank you for the hospitality..."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
